A quel prix?
by Bella286
Summary: Poudlard est enfin débarrassé de Voldemort, Drago regrette d'avoir été aussi méchant et se rallie à la cause d'Harry. Mais au prix de quel sacrifice ?
1. Tu es le survivant, tu dois vivre

A q u e l p r i x ?

***

****

Chapitre 1

" Tu es le survivant, tu dois vivre…. "

Hermione non ! s'écria Harry. 

Mais il était trop tard, elle avait lancé le sort et il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

***

Deux jours auparavant, Harry avait trouvé d'étranges notes dans les affaires d'Hermione. 

Des sortes de formules, en langue ancienne probablement, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Sur le moment, il avait sourie en pensant qu'Hermione était décidément trop studieuse et il avait pensé qu'elle travaillait sur un devoir, ou des recherches sur Voldemort, depuis son triste retour. Il pensait simplement qu'elle recherchait des formules pour affaiblir leur ennemi, son ennemi.

***

Mais le lendemain, après avoir réfléchi toute la nuit sur ces formules qui le mettaient mal à l'aise, et surtout inquiet pour son amie car il ne voulait pas qu'elle entreprenne quelque chose de trop dangereux, Harry était allé trouver Dumbledore dans son bureau, pour lui demander son avis, et surtout ce qui signifiaient ces drôles de formules en langue inconnue. 

Mais dès l'instant où il lui avait donné ces notes, et dès qu'il vit l'expression de crainte sur le visage de son professeur, Harry commença à réellement s'inquiéter, et ses doutes se fondèrent encore plus quand Dumbledore alla trouver McGonagall pour plus de renseignements. Ils avaient échangé un regard inquiet, puis Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry :

En fait… il s'agit de formules très anciennes, et très puissantes, écrites dans la langue des anciens, une langue qui date de la création de l'ordre de Merlin, Harry. Mais elles demandent énormément de pouvoirs et de forces… Je croyais qu'elles n'existaient plus depuis longtemps. Où les as tu trouvées ? ajouta Dumbledore en regardant Harry.

Euh… 

Mais à quoi elles servent ? enchaîna Harry pour changer de sujet.

Elles peuvent vaincre n'importe quel sorcier, même très puissant, si elles sont bien utilisées…

N'importe quel sorcier ? répéta Harry. Mais alors…

Non Harry, on ne peut pas les utiliser contre Voldemort…

Mais pourquoi… commença Harry

Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé ces formules Harry, mais je t'interdis, à toi ou à tes amis, de les utiliser… On ne peut pas les utiliser contre Voldemort, car outre la puissante nécessaire à avoir, il existe un autre " petit " détail à ne pas négliger Harry.

Lequel ? s'intéressa Harry, qui commençait à réellement s'inquiéter pour Hermione.

La mort Harry, la mort, murmura calmement Dumbledore. C'est formules vident littéralement la personne qui la récite de toutes ses forces, et elle meurt… il n'y a pas d'autre issue possible…

Alors il faut empêcher Hermione de s'en servir. Elles sont à elle ces formules, je les ai trouvées hier dans ses affaires, mais je pensais qu'elle travaillait sur un devoir, ni plus ni moins.

J'vous en prie professeur, elle ne doit pas mourir… supplia Harry.

Alors on doit faire vite Harry. En plus, elle ne doit pas connaître ce " petit " détail.

Il faut la retrouver, paniqua Harry, elle va les utiliser, j'en suis persuadé. 

Il faut aller…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, car Harry était déjà parti à la recherche de son amie, et quelque chose lui disait que toute cette histoire allait mal se terminer.

Harry courrait et arpentait les couloirs, salles, et tous les lieux où Hermione pouvait être si elle voulait être tranquille. Il alla dans le parc, dans leur dortoir, vide à cette heure-ci, mais il ne la trouvait nulle part.

" Peut être a t-elle laissé tomber ? " songea Harry, avant de sourire, se remémorant de qui il parlait.

Il repartit aussitôt à sa recherche, puis il se souvint qu'en deuxième année, quand ils avaient voulu être tranquilles pour préparer une potion, ils s'étaient enfermés dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, ceux où personne ne veut aller, ceux qui sont gardés par Mimi Geignarde. Il était sûr qu'Hermione s'y trouvait. 

Il se mit à courir en direction du château, et se dirigea vers les toilettes. 

Quand il entra, il la vit, comme trois ans auparavant, assise en tailleur près d'un chaudron. 

Elle venait de mettre tous les ingrédients nécessaires et il ne lui restait plus que la formule à réciter.

Hermione non ! s'écria Harry.

Mais il était trop tard, il le savait. Elle releva la tête, surprise, puis répondit tristement, mais avec assurance.

Il le faut Harry… Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, ni toi, ni Ron, ni aucun de mes amis. Il ne faut pas que tu meurs, et je ne le veux pas… Je dois le faire, c'est tout !

Mais Hermione, tu vas…

…. Mourir, je le sais Harry.

Mais alors, pourquoi….

Je le fais pour toi, parce que je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Je le fais pour que tout s'arrête, pour toi, pour nous… Je sais ce que je fais Harry ! C'est pour ça que tu as trouvé mes notes. Crois tu que je sois aussi stupide pour laisser ces notes traîner ? 

….

Je voulais que tu les trouves, que tu viennes jusqu'ici, comme tu l'as fait, parce que je voulais te voir une dernière fois avant…

Avant quoi Hermione ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te sacrifier ! Tu es la meilleure, la plus brillante, et ta vie vaut autant que la mienne !

Je t'en prie 'Mione… sanglota Harry.

Je n'ai pas le choix Harry. Tu dois être sauvé, tu es Harry Potter, le survivant !

Et le survivant doit vivre Harry, tu dois vivre pour nous sauver !

Mais à quel prix Hermione ? Pourquoi vos tenez tous à ce que je vive, même en perdant tous ceux que j'aime ? D'abord mes parents, puis toi… qu'est ce qui fait que je sois si exceptionnel pour que tous préfèrent mourir plutôt que…

Et puis dis-moi à quoi cela servira que je sois vivant puisque avec ta formule tu détruiras Voldemort ? A quoi ça servira que je sois vivant si ceux que j'aime sont morts ?

Puis il se tut, sa voix étouffée par ses sanglots, et elle s'approcha de lui. 

Tu as raison Harry, mais Voldemort mort, il reste encore plein de mangemorts et autres partisans que toi seul à la force de vaincre… Et je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas que tu meurs… 

Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, baiser amer car tout deux savaient ce qu'il signifiait, un adieu. Elle se recula et échangèrent un dernier regard, plein tristesse.

Je t'en prie Hermione… Tu ne dois pas …

Mais elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, et les yeux pleins de larmes, elle s'éloigna et retourna prés de son chaudron. Elle pris sa feuille de notes et récita une courte formule avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Non ! s'écria Harry avec colère…

Hermione !

Mais il était trop tard, elle avait lancé le sort.

A suivre…..

Voilà, ce 1er chapitre est terminé, et je met la suite dans la foulée. 

J'ai conscience que c'est loin d'être ma meilleure fic, mais je trouve ça dommage de l'avoir dans mon ordi sans la publier.

Harry&Hermione n'est plus mon couple préféré, c'est pour ça que je n'écris plus sur eux, mais à l'époque où j'ai écrit cette fic, si. Et comme j'ai décider de mettre mes fics sur le site…

J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'est un peu court. 


	2. Tu vas me manquer

****

Chapitre 2

" Tu vas nous manquer… "

Il se précipita vers le corps de son amie, s'agenouilla et la prie dans ses. Elle était si belle… On aurait dit qu'elle dormait, paisiblement. Il la serra contre lui et se mit à pleurer en caressant ses longs cheveux soyeux.

T'avais pas le droit, sanglotait-il, t'avais pas le droit Hermione…

T'avais pas le droit de nous abandonner ! Qui va s'occuper de nous maintenant ? Qui nous aidera, qui nous reprochera de ne pas assez travailler ? Qui nous protégera avec ses drôles de formules qui nous sortent toujours du pétrin ? Qui nous amusera par son entêtement, qui ?

T'avais pas le droit de décider toute seule… On a besoin de toi… j'ai besoin de toi Hermione… ajouta t-il en lui déposant un long baiser sur ses lèvres encore tièdes et salées de larmes.

Je t'aime Hermione et j'ai besoin de toi, de ton amitié, de ta gentillesse, de ton intelligence, de ton amour… J'ai besoin de toi, tout simplement…

T'avais pas le droit de partir, y'a tellement de choses que je voulais te dire… et maintenant, je ne pourrai plus, et jamais tu sauras à quel point je t'aime Hermione.

Tu me manqueras… termina t-il en la serrant contre lui.

C'est sur ce triste tableau que Dumbledore arriva, suivi de près par Mc Gonagall qui semblait pétrifiée par la vue du corps de sa meilleure élève, puis par Rogue qui, pour une fois, ne trouva rien à reprocher à Harry, et semblait même éprouver une certaine désolation pour lui.

Ils emmenèrent le corps sans vie d'Hermione et conduisirent Harry à l'infirmerie, où son lit l'attendait, et ils lui administrèrent une potion pour le calmer…

***

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla tout doucement, un peu groggy mais il se sentait plutôt bien, quoique ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait à l'infirmerie.

Soudain, comme pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire, tous les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, les drôles de formules, sa discussion avec Dumbledore, puis Hermione, dans les toilettes des filles, un chaudron, la potion, le sort… 

Toutes ces images défilaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête, puis tout se ralenti et, comme dans un mauvais rêve, il revit Hermione s'éloigner de lui et réciter quelques mots inaudibles puis s'effondrer sur le sol, et tout cela au ralenti, comme pour lui en graver la mémoire à jamais. Il se vit se précipiter vers elle, s'effondrer à son tour au sol et la prendre dans ses bras en pleurant.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et qu'Hermione, son Hermione était bien morte, pour toujours et à jamais.

Cette vision d'Hermione allongée sur le sol, sans vie lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche et il eut un haut le cœur. Tout ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

***

Ne voyant personne dans l'infirmerie, ni infirmière, ni professeur, ni ami, il se leva, prie ses vêtements qui étaient posés sur une chaise et s'habilla, non sans mal. Il mit ses lunettes, prit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la sortie, puis vers la grande salle.

En chemin, il rencontra Malefoy, seul, pour une fois, et pour une fois il ne lui lança aucune insulte mais le regarda dans les yeux, avec un regard mêlé de tristesse et de colère, pas contre lui, mais sans aucun mépris, juste de la tristesse. Quand il passa à côté de lui, il lui murmura un vague " désolé pour Hermione ", puis ils continuèrent chacun leur chemin, et Harry arriva devant la porte de la grande salle. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, et après avoir pris une grande respiration, il poussa la porte. 

Tout était calme, et le maigre chuchotement qu'on percevait se tut aussitôt pour laisser place à un lourd silence. Harry tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et Dumbledore lui adressa un léger sourire de compassion qu'il lui rendit, mais le cœur n'y était pas, puis il se tourna la tête vers la table des gryffondors. Ron avait la tête baissée, comme tous ses amis, mais il pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient gonflés et qu'il avait sans doute beaucoup pleuré, comme lui… 

Puis, juste à côté de Ron, il vit Ginny, les bras croisés sur la table et sa tête enfuie dedans. Quand elle se rendit compte du silence qui pesait, elle leva la tête et quand elle s'aperçut de la présence d'Harry, elle se leva et se précipita dans ses bras en courant et se jeta à son cou en pleurant. 

Harry ne sut trop comment réagir, encore déboussolé par la nouvelle, mais il entoura ses bras autours de la taille de son amie qui le serrait de plus en plus fort, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Pourquoi Harry ? articulait-elle en pleurant.

Pourquoi a t-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle nous a abandonné ? Pourquoi est-elle… morte ?

Mais Harry ne put lui répondre. Il se contenta de la regarder, de lui déposer un tendre et désolé baiser sur le front en lui murmurant un rapide et sincère " désolé ". Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'Hermione, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente était morte, préférant se sacrifier pour sauver le garçon qu'elle aimait. Comment lui dire que c'était à cause de lui qu'Hermione était morte ? Il ne pouvait… 

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'assemblée qui le regardait, puis fit demi-tour et partit en courant.

Ginny voulu le suivre, mais une main lui rein le bras.

Non Ginny, laisse-le, il a besoin d'être seule.

Mais Ron, il… 

Mais Ron ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, qu'elle l'aurait de toute façon pas eut la force de terminer et l'attira dans ses bras.

Je suis désolé p'tite sœur. Je sais qu'Hermione était ta meilleure amie et que tu voudrais comprendre, mais Harry n'en a pas la force, et on doit lui laisser le temps d'encaisser. Tu sais, il aimait beaucoup Hermione, j'en suis persuadé. Il l'aimait elle autant que toi tu pouvais l'aimer lui… _et autant que moi je pouvais l'aimer elle_, ajouta t-il pour lui-même.

- Chers élèves, commença Dumbledore, ce qui laissa en suspens leur conversation.

Comme vous tous devaient être déjà au courant, nous déplorons aujourd'hui la perte d'une, de notre meilleure élève de ce collège, miss Hermione Granger. Mais je dois tout d'abord vous annoncer la fin du règne de Voldemort, le plus puissant des mages noirs, dont seule une personne a su lui résister, et c'est cette même personne qui doit déplorer aujourd'hui le sacrifice d'une personne qui lui était très chère, sa meilleure amie, qui a su rassembler tout son courage, sa persévérance, son intelligence et son amour pour lutter contre Voldemort et réciter une formule qui lui serait fatale, et ceci en étant parfaitement consciente du risque qu'elle prenait. 

Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir de cette formule, vidée de toutes ses forces, mais elle savait également qu'elle seule possédait toute la force, le courage, les connaissances, la dévotion et autant d'amour envers Mr Potter pour réussir. 

L'amour… une fois de plus, l'amour est la seule chose capable de sauver, même si cela doit passer par la mort.

C'est cela qui nécessitait autant de force, car elle savait que Mr Potter devait vivre, et non survivre. Mais seule une personne qui l'aimait d'un amour sincère et d'une loyauté infinie pouvait entreprendre ce challenge. 

C'est pourquoi, par respect pour sa mémoire et pour ses amis, je souhaite faire de cette journée et du restant de la semaine le deuil de cette mort.

Et vous devez vous rappeler, tous autant que vous êtes, que miss Granger était une élève studieuse, très intelligente, et comme vous pouvez le voir aujourd'hui, prête à tout pour sauver ses amis. Je sais que nombreux d'entre vous ne l'appréciait guère, surtout chez les Serpentards, et tout cela à cause de son sang. Quelle ironie de savoir que tout cela s'arrête grâce à l'intervention d'une " sang de bourbe ", comme vous vous plaisiez à l'appeler ainsi Mr Malefoy, non ? Savoir que la plus grande magie noire ait était vaincue par une personne dîte " impure ", et considérée comme inférieure aux yeux de bon nombre d'entre vous. 

Mais je ne suis pas ici aujourd'hui pour blâmer qui que ce soit, mais pour le deuil d'une brillante élève qui aurait fait de grandes choses, et qui restera à jamais un exemple de loyauté, de courage, et la meilleure amie que l'on puisse avoir…

Ce discours avait quelque peut refroidi les quelques Serpentards qui souriaient encore de la mort d'une sang de bourbe, et avait encore plus fait culpabiliser Drago qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, regrettait de s'être montré aussi odieux avec Hermione, surtout qu'elle était beaucoup plus courageuse que lui, et valait beaucoup mieux que lui, il en avait la preuve ce matin.

__

" Quelle ironie professeur ! Une sang de Bourbes qui vaut mieux qu'un sang pur… " regretta Drago. 

Et pour la première fois, il regrettait d'être un sang pur, et encore plus un Malefoy. 

Il décida alors que, désormais, il n'insulterait plus jamais personne de " sang-de-bourbe ", car il avait eu un parfait exemple qu'ils valaient mieux que la plupart des sangs purs.

Sa seconde résolution serait d'aller trouver Harry et de lui présenter des excuses, à lui et à ses amis pour les avoir aussi souvent insultés. 

Finalement, la mort d'Hermione aura eu deux grandes conséquences : 

La destruction de Voldemort, et la soudaine prise de conscience de Drago, sa " gentillesse " et sa loyauté naissante envers Potter, dans la lutte contre les mangemorts et autres partisans de Voldemort. Mais à quel prix ?

__

* Fin *

Voilà, cette fic est finie ! Elle était pas bien longue, un peu triste, mais j'étais dans ma période " fleurs bleues ", alors ne m'en voulez pas trop si c'est trop basé " sentiments ".

Je mettrai la suite de cette histoire, mais ce sera une autre fic, enfin vous verrez.

Sinon, je suis en train d'écrire, le TRES TARDIF prologue de " Beyond my control ", mais j'y tiens, et j'espère que vous aimerez.

Dîtes moi aussi si ma fic vous a plu ou non, et si vous préférez mes fics sur H&H ou H&D. Moi, perso, je trouve bcp plus intéressant de mettre en scène notre beau Drago ! enfin voilà, bon courage a tous ceux qui retourne " à l'école ". Ciao


End file.
